marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Venom Symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = K'un-Lunan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Exiled Warrior of K'un-Lun | Education = | Origin = Human martial artist; formerly bonded to symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 13 | Last = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 26 | HistoryText = Origin The Scorpion is a warrior of K'un-Lun he trained alongside Danny Rand, but lost out on earning the title of the Iron Fist. Journey of the Iron Fist He once traveled to New York City to prevent Iron Fist from returning to K'un-Lun to compete in the Return of Shou-Lao, which would determine who would become king of K'un-Lun. However, Iron Fist returned to K'un-Lun with Spider-Man in tow. After Scorpion blinded Iron Fist to prevent him from competing, Iron Fist chose Spider-Man to fight in his place. During the Return of Shou-Lao, Scorpion utilized a number of dishonorable tricks to defeat Spider-Man, and placed the crown of K'un-Lun atop his head. However, the crown was a trap, and Scorpion was buried under a pile of gold coins, giving Spider-Man a clear path to the competition's real finish line, but Spider-Man chose to save him instead. Scorpion thanked his savior by racing ahead to the finish line anyway, but the Head Monk and Iron Fist appeared to reveal the Return of Shou-Lao was a test of character, and Spider-Man won by saving his opponent. Scorpion, furious that an outsider would be named king of K'un-Lun, attacked Iron Fist, but was defeated. As punishment for his actions, the Head Monk exiled Scorpion from his homeland. Return of the Sinister Six Scorpion is sprung from Ryker's Island where Doctor Octopus armors him up in scorpion armor when he joins the Sinister Six. During his fight with Iron Fist, Scorpion said that he joined up with the Sinister Six to get revenge on Spider-Man and Iron Fist. Scorpion is defeated by Spider-Man and Iron Patriot. Ultimate Venom While Spider-Man hunted throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom symbiote, Scorpion appears. While Spider-Man extracts a piece of the organism hang off one of J. Jonah Jameson's screens, a Venomized Scorpion attacked. While fighting the Venomized Scorpion, the amateur Scarlet Spider appeared to try fight Scorpion. While Spider-Man told Scarlet Spider not to play the hero, Scorpion defeated after being de-Venomized but a small piece of Venom attached to the wannabe superhero. | Powers = Formerly those of those of Eugene Thompson of Earth-12041. | Abilities = Highly-trained martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Hook-shaped, poisoned kunai connected to a rope. *Scorpion Armor, the armor grants him enhanced strength and a tail. The armor may also give him the ability to cling most surfaces. The tail can also generate and shoot acid. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Scorpion is unlike any other version of the character in any Marvel Comics related media. His history with Iron Fist mirrors Davos (The Steel Serpent). Additionally his ninja status, rope spear, and the mask he wore when he ambushed Spider-Man and Iron Fist in New York resembles the Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) from the Mortal Kombat fighting games. However, this seems to change with this character's subsequent appearances when he uses a suit of armor which gave him abilities similar to the original version. * Elements of Scorpion's appearance resembles Peter Parker's clone that also used the alias. * This version of Scorpion is voiced by Dante Basco. * This version of Scorpion being a host for the Venom symbiote is a homage of his mainstream counterpart being both Scorpion and Venom for a short time. But unlike his counterpart, he has no spider mark on his chest and back. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Scorpion (Tierra-12041) Category:Martial Arts Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Armor Users Category:Tail Category:Claws